


100% MATCH

by Stella_Maria77



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, UNIQ (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Bromance, M/M, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Zhanyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_Maria77/pseuds/Stella_Maria77
Summary: ~I never believe in PERFECTION until YOU come along~Years to come in the future, the world is no longer the place it once was. No more sentiment, no more feeling. Technology decides everything for you. Even the person you are to fall in love with, for people only value accuracy based on the scientific results. Nevertheless, there's one thing that even high-tech has yet to produce. A 100% MATCH.  Until...~*~*~*~*~*P.S: There is a chapter written with +18 content, and I already put the warning there. However, the other chapters are fine.~*~*~*~*~*Wang Yibo lives in the heart of Zanie, a well-known city for having the most advanced technology of all. Still, he never witnesses one thing. But one day, someone proves to him of what he has been longing to see. And the appearance of that someone also marks the change of both his life and mindset.
Relationships: Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	100% MATCH

The sound of the engine revving wakes me up from my slumber sleep. For the umpteenth time, I complain inwardly to myself for choosing to live here. How tiring it is to live in such a crowded city. I wish I could have just moved to the countryside where the cacophony of the hullabaloo is less severed to the eardrums. However, reality doesn't always go with what people want. And that is me included.

Reasons? Let me be brief.

First, a late-night owl like me value sleeping in till the sun can illuminate more than ninety percent of the Earth.

Secondly, I am a racer. A professional motor racer. My agency is located in this district. To not let my sleeping habit hinders the time using for practice, living nearby is the best option.

The End.

The uproarious cheer is getting louder and noisier. I wonder what holiday is it again? 

"Sean, what day is today?" I let out a question as I stare at the ceiling above me. 

"Today is February 29, 3988, sir." a voice reverberated back an answer.

 _Right, it's that day of the year,_ I groan. _No wonder why it's so noisy._

People in Zanie takes today seriously. The extra one day for February. There's always a parade and festivals held by the government to celebrate this day without fail. I just don't really understand what so special about it. It'll come back every four years anyway. Why bother with it? 

"What time is it?" I ask him again.

"Eighty-thirty a.m. Way too late to start the day, sir."

I roll my eyes at his words. I have no idea why he never loses his sense of humor even for a day. He seems to find amusement in teasing me every time despite knowing I have never been a morning person.

"It's not the first time I wake up at this hour," I complain.

"Sir, you usually wake up at eleven a.m when there is no practice. Ten a.m when you have your monthly family gathering. Nine-twenty a.m on the days you have practice." reciting Sean.

"I'll take that as a compliment." 

"Clearly that isn't my intention sir. However, you may think as you see fit."

I smile at his joke.

"Congratulation. You just break a new record for waking up at this hour despite it's your day off. Would you like me to keep this record in the system, sir?"

I chuckle to myself. I wonder if there is a person in real life who can be as playful as this Sean of mine. I don't know how I come up with the name, but it just popped up in my head the day I made a registration.

"No need," I reply.

"Okay, noted. What would you like to do today, sir?"

Honestly, I want nothing more than to savor my day off with more sleep. But given the noise outside, I know that thought is totally off the table.

Dragging myself from the bed, I kick my blanket off and roll out of bed.

"I think I'll spend time with my motor."

"Still going to practice on your day off, sir?"

"No. Just a casual ride," I reply as I am heading toward the bathroom. "Sean, give me a 30-degree water temperature. I want a shower."

"Right away, sir."

Droplets of water start showering on my naked body from head to toe, soaking my hair in the process. I close my eyes and throw my head back to let the warmth flows on my face and seeps into every inch of my skin. I lost track of times with the comfort I am feeling. A warm shower is really soothing to the mind.

Once I am done, I step out of the glass cubicle shower room and grab a towel to dry myself before enjoining, "Sean, I'm done."

The water stops flowing, bringing silence back to the room. Wrapping the towel around my lower waist, I step out and head back to my bedroom to see my bed is perfectly made. The blanket that I have kicked off and let half of it fall to the floor, is now neatly folded and placed at the end of the bed. _Thanks,_ _Sean._ I thank him inside my head.

Taking several steps to the right, I make way to the adjourning room. My walk-in closet's sensor door slides open automatically when I approach it.

"Do you need my help in picking the outfit for today, sir?" Sean asks.

"No thanks. I'm capable of doing it myself, Sean."

"As you wish, sir."

After a quick look at all the rows, I decide on a light green T-shirt and ripped black pants. With a black leather jacket as the final touch, I glance at myself in the mirror.

"I kinda look handsome," I utter to a person inside the mirror who seems to be giving me a crooked grin.

"Indeed, sir. You are."

Sean's voice jolts me awake. I hope he is not thinking that I'm a narcissist. Running a hand over my hair to take a look at my figure one last time, I turn on my heel toward the door. 

"Arh..." Suddenly, a sharp pain shoots through my left arm and lands on my heart. My knees buckle at the pain and I fall down on the cold, marble floor. 

_It's starting again!_

"Sir, are you okay?" Sean asks me in panic.

Through gritted teeth, I reply, "I'm fine, Sean."

I roll the sleeve of my jacket up to see the pale pink line on my wrist is glowing red. Again. Six months after I have turned eighteen, the glow and the pain have been bothering me once a month. But since the start of February, it becomes rapid, for it comes almost every day. Each time the pain is getting more intense. Today is even worse than yesterday.

"What do you want again?!" I snap. The pain has subsided but my anger isn't.

_Ring, ring._

"Sir, you have an incoming call from your brother," Sean informs after the second ring. "Would you like me to answer on your stead?

"Is it a video call?"

"No, sir."

"Then put me through."

"Right away, sir."

The ringing sound stops, replaced by my brother's voice. "Yibo."

I try to steady my labored breaths before answering so my brother won't notice anything. "Brother."

There is a brief silence at his end before he sighs. "It happens again?"

And this time, I sigh. _Fail again_ , I think to myself. I am curious as to how my brother can see through me every single time. "Yes."

"I think it's time you should let it lead you."

My brother has told me that when the head of the line is glowing, it shows that we will meet our _match_ -a new term for a partner- on that very day. It was true. I was there when he met his wife. He met her on the very first day it glowed. But when it comes to me, it doesn't work that way at all.

"I'll try."

"How's the pain?"

"It's gone now."

"Good. If anything, just give me a call. I'll be there."

"It's okay, brother. I have Sean. But thank you."

The call is disconnected and I lift myself from the floor. "Sean, open the garage."

"Sir, I can give you a ride."

"Is my condition showing unfit in your system?"

"No, sir."

"Then I can drive myself."

"Of course, sir," his voice sounds down. I somehow regret my tone but I am really in a bad mood now.

The door of my garage slides down to reveal a glass-made scalene triangle aircraft and a green with a white striped motorcycle. That's right. In Zanie, we don't use cars anymore. Everyone -girls especially- is driving an aircraft of different shapes. Guys, on the other hand, prefers riding motorcycles. I pick the green helmet to match with my shirt and hop on before giving a command. The engine roars to life with its headlight on and floated forty inches from the ground.

"Sean, lock the door and set the alarming system on," I shout on my way out without bothering to turn back to look. I have always trusted him with every job.

I release my clutch to slow down as the light is turning yellow. Once red hits, a thin barrier sprawl in linear line over the road, invented specially for those who like to run a red light. While waiting for the green light, I turn to the sidewalk to see a man is standing a few feet away from a woman who is standing outside a wedding dress shop. Both of them are looking at their wrists in awe. I follow their gazes and realize that they, too, have their wrists' lines glowing. But unlike mine, the glowing blinks profusely just like a ticking time bomb waiting to go off.

The man takes a step forwards and so does the woman. When they are within reach, they extended their left hands to exchange a handshake. The moment their fleshes come into contact, the glowing lights burst out and suddenly, a big number appears in between the gaps of their bodies.

91%

Wide smiles spread on their faces as they lock gazes.

"How about getting married today?"

The woman giggles shyly. "Sure."

Hand in hand, they walk inside the wedding dress shop.

I sigh. These days the married between people aren't out of love. They are purely out of the scientific results. You can only get married when the connection between the two of you is fifty-one percent and above, whether you harbor feeling towards each other or not. And if your match is less than fifty percent, then sorry, you won't be allowed to get married. That's the rule.

Some people are lucky that their _matches_ are their loved ones, but some aren't that lucky. If they still believe in their own hearts and resist the system, then they'll have to elope. And to those who dare to choose this path, we have never heard from them again for they are banished right afterward. They are stripped of everything that holds them as the lawful citizens here, and never again can enter Zanie.

But of course, you are allowed to date and more as long it is legal non-related. However, the _date_ - _for-love_ thing only appeals to those hotblooded teenagers. But on the day that strikes you fully eighteen, that idea just disappears. It is either because we are designed this way or because we come to realize what kind of world we are living in. After all, the idea of the _follow-your-heart_ thing can never give an accurate result. No one wants to walk on a path full of uncertainty when a precision exists, right?

What happens if you can't find your _match_? Well, sorry to convey it to you that be prepared to live your life forever alone. But that has never been the case. Everyone got someone. Even _I_ do. I just never care to search for him.

One thing I have always wondered is why no one ever gets a one hundred percent match? Ever since this system is developed, the highest record that has ever been achieved is ninety-eight percent. And there was just one couple only. My brother's. My parents, on the other hand, only got a ninety-percent match when they got married.

_Honk, Honk._

The sound of the aircraft honking behind me brings my attention back to the road. I turn to see the light is green and the barrier is gone.

"Hey, you. Move. Or I'll fly over your head." The voice of an angry woman echoes through the speakers.

I click my tongue in annoyance. _City life_. I accelerate and drive away from the area with no destination set. But then, it occurs to me. Since I'll be driving aimlessly anyway, why not make the trip worthwhile?

"Sean, put the destination on the screen," I say.

"What are you referring to, sir?"

"I want the location that the system gives us this morning. The place where my _match_ is."

"Much obliged, sir." Sean sounds enthusiastic all of a sudden.

The route is put up on the right corner of my helmet's screen. With no further delay, I make a U-turn and head to where the GPS is showing me. Unlike the first five times, this time, I decided to heed my brother's advice as I ride on full speed toward the outskirt of the city.

The GPS leads me to a remoted bungalow on the outskirt of the city. The house design is simply ancient like those in the 2020s, which I have seen them in our history book, yet is elevated to the eyes. The walls are painted white whereas the top is roofed over with deep violet roof tiles. As I ride my bike closer, I see a neon banner displayed two rows of words: "Open Art Gallery" and "By X...Z". The latter row seems to be broken because the sign shows only two characters where there are supposed to be eight.

 _Who still open an art gallery these days?_ I mutter to myself as I kick the footrest down and park my motorbike right next to the three blocked steps stairs of the front porch. 

"Sir, we are closing." a voice echoes as I am about to walk in.

"Huh?" I look down at the black speaker installed near the door.

"W-we...a-a-re...clos-ing, s-ir..." the voice stutters like a low battery mode.

_That's strange. I seem to see a few people inside. Whatever._

But the moment I turn on my heels, the same voice speaks up again, this time clearer. "Welcome to the gallery, sir."

 _What?!_ I turn my head back. _Is it open or close now?_ I scratch the back of my head in puzzlement. Just then, a couple walks out, letting the screen door slides open. Before it comes to a close, I step in.

I knew I was captivated by the exterior design, but I didn't brace myself for more impress on the inside. Rows and rows of translucent glass walls are installed in a multicursal square maze with each wall separately hangs different paintings and sketches. My mind is totally enchanted by the beauty of each gallery that my feet subconsciously keep moving, bringing me from one wall to the next. Before I know it, I have come to the dead end. My eyes are wide open and my mouth is gasping at what the last wall is displaying.

 _Isn't this...me?_ I ask myself as I stare at the watercolor painting. _But how?_

"Sir, ...w-we're...c-los-ing. P-lea-se l-leave..." The static sound from before echoes from each corner of the wall but I'm too busy to care.

"S-sir, I-I re-peat...we're..cl-osing. If y-you w-won't l-leave, I'll...c-call...t-the...p-olice."

Just then...

"Zhanzhan, you're not trying to scare away my customers again, are you?" a soft, beautiful voice that sounds like music to my ears, reverberates behind me. "Sorry, this voice control of mine is old. I haven't taken it to the maintenance yet. I apologize if it scared you just now."

As soon as I turn around, I am locked in a gaze with an angelic sight of a tall, handsome, black hair guy with high cheekbones and freshly shaved jawline. His beauty keeps me enthralled that I don't even notice the rapid glow on the top of my wrist. I don't even notice he is now standing only two steps away from me. 

"Um...Hi. My name is Xiao Zhan."

_Xiao Zhan. Even his name is beautiful._

He titters shyly before continue, "I know it's weird, but can I please shake your left hand?"

Subconsciously, my left hand is lifted up and he hurries to connect us together. The moment our palms meet, I sense an electric spark transmitting; subsequently, forming a big number displayed in the air in front of us. A number I have never believed exists.

**100%**

"Finally, I found you," he says with a wide smile that reaches the corner of his ears.

"I believe that's my line."

Like gravitation, our bodies pull close to each other, and my face is lifted up by slender fingers underneath my chin. I close my eyes when his face is drawing near, and allow my lips to be pampered by his own. The kiss comes gently at first; but after a few swaps of angles, it evolves into a fast, open-mouthed French Kiss. I moan as I lost the dominant rights to his tongues. To make up for the defeat, I cup the back of his head and grab a fistful of his hair into my hand, feeling its silky strands prickling my fingers. He groans at the slight pain and pulls away. I mistake it as anger so I am about to open my mouth to apologize when he beats me to it.

"My room is just back there." He is panting hard as he touches his forehead against mine and struggling through each word.

I see the motive behind those lustful eyes. And strangely -which is so uncharacteristic of me-, the corner of my mouth quirks up into a lopsided grin before leaning down to give him a peck on the lips. "Then what're we waiting for?"

Satisfied with my answer, he lifts me up the bridal style in one swift motion as if I weigh nothing, and heads towards the back of the gallery hall. "Zhanzhan, lock the door. We're closed for the day."

****************************

**🔞EXTRA🔞**

**⚠️ **WARNING** 🔞 **: This content below contains a bit of sexual content. If you're under 18 or you're not comfortable with it, please do not read this.****

********* **

After what feels like _hours of rounds,_ a realization just comes into me.

"Oh no!" I shout in between kisses.

He pauses and lifts his face to look down at me with a mixture of confusion and annoyance. "What?"

"The 29th only comes every four years!"

"So?"

"How do we suppose to celebrate our anniversary?!"

"Oh Gosh, I thought it was something serious." He rolls his eyes and sighs.

"It's serious!" I exclaim. "Doesn't this mean we can't celebrate our special day annually?"

"Yibo, st-"

"Oh no. Why did I choose today of all days to come and find you? I should have done it long ago. Or I should have just waited for tomorrow or something."

"Ah-Ah," he singsongs and wiggles his index finger. "I agree with the first one. You should have done it a long time ago. But I totally disagree with the second one. Tomorrow means one more day waiting. I can't stand it."

I scream in panicky. "Now, what're we going to do?"

He sighs. "Yibo, stop fussing about it."

"But-"

"I mean," he brings that same finger down to gently rest on my lips, cutting me off. "Why care about this so-called anniversary thing that only happens once a year?" He pouts. "Why not just make every day special?"

"How?"

"Doing our _every-day_!"

"Does your brain ever think of anything else besides sex?!" I groan and shove him away yet his body doesn't even budge.

"An artist's brain is quite sentimental you know." He chuckles. "Oh, how about you pose naked for me to draw one day? I will paint and hang it right here to make every night special."

"In your dream!"

"Nah, it is already a reality. Aren't you naked right now?"

"You-"

"Don't be so agitated, sweetheart. How about this? To be fair, I'll paint my nude picture for you to hang in your room, too. Deal?"

"You perve-"

He cuts me off with another deep kiss. His calloused fingers begin to roam around like an octopus, exploring my body passionately and awakening every sensitivity in me. 

_I know where this leads!_

"Hey, how many rounds has it been already? I am sore all over! Give me a break!" I mumble through a kiss, lightly hitting his broad chest.

"Darling, a break is only for the weak."

Before I can protest any further, his _skillful_ fingers begin to negotiate with my little brother down there, letting a moan escape my mouth instead of thousand of words I have thought of complaining.

He pauses the kiss -but not his hands- to lift his face to meet mine. I can see affection in those beautiful eyes, and _lust_. "Beautiful. Let me hear more of you."

His hand's movement is getting faster, and so is my breath. Beaming with pride at my helplessness, he leans down to trail kisses all over my face and keeps going down, leaving marks in the process.

I know he is mumbling something as he showers my body with his hickeys but I am too occupied to hear. Despite those _old times_ just now, my body is getting hot again, and my sanity is nowhere to be found. I lost track of everything around me.

But there is one thing I am certain of. I need to call in for sick leave tomorrow, for I am sure I won't be able to get out of bed when the sun is up. 


End file.
